prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Legends of Mid-South Wrestling
Legends of Mid-South Wrestling is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment about Mid-South Wrestling. Documentry Mid-South was one of the hottest wrestling promotions of the 1980s where future stars such as Shawn Michaels, Jake Roberts, Ted DiBiase, Junkyard Dog and Hacksaw Duggan began their careers. Consider some of the best talent with personas that blurred the lines between good and evil. This 3-disc compilation features the biggest matches and biggest stories of the Mid-South promotion and provides a look into early the careers of some of wrestling's greatest legends. Disc 1 The Beginnings Ted DiBiase Ted DiBiase vs. Paul Orndorff Mid-South Wrestling * December 10, 1981 Junkyard Dog Andre the Giant, Dusty Rhodes & Junkyard Dog vs. Afa, Sika & Big Cat Ernie Ladd Mid-South Wrestling * January 14, 1982 Rat Pack - DiBiase & Borne & Duggan North American & Mid-South Tag Team Championship No Disqualification Match Junkyard Dog & Mr. Olympia vs. Ted DiBiase & Matt Borne Mid-South Wrestling * October 28, 1982 Coal Miner's Glove Steel Cage Tuxedo Loser Leaves Town Match "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan vs. Ted DiBiase Houston, TX * March 22, 1985 Travel of the Territory Tony Atlas Benches 500 Pounds Mid-South Wrestling * January 1983 Mid-South Tag Team Championship Match Ted DiBiase & Matt Borne vs. Andre the Giant & Tony Atlas Mid-South Wrestling * February 10, 1983 Magnum TA Announcement of Magnum TA's Manager Mid-South Wrestling * November 1983 Mr. Wrestling II Conducts Workouts with Magnum TA Mid-South Wrestling * December 1983 Magnum TA & Mr. Wrestling II vs. The Midnight Express Mid-South Wrestling * January 27, 1984 North American Heavyweight Championship Match Mr. Wrestling II vs. Magnum TA Mid-South Wrestling * May 17, 1984 Disc 2 WWE Legends of Mid South Wrestling Full DVD Match Listing "Hacksaw" Butch Reed A Painted Dog Mid-South Wrestling * May 1984 A Tar & Feathered Dog Mid-South Wrestling * May 1984 Ghetto Street Fight Junkyard Dog vs. "Hacksaw" Butch Reed Mid-South Wrestling * June 16, 1984 Midnight Express & Rock n Roll Express Rivalry Mid-South Tag Team Championship No Disqualification Match The Rock N' Roll Express vs. The Midnight Express Mid-South Wrestling * May 24, 1984 Jim Ross Interviews The Rock N' Roll Express Mid-South Wrestling * October 1984 The Rock N' Roll Express vs. The Midnight Express Jim Cornette in a Straight Jacket Shawn Michaels Learns from Ted DiBiase Shawn Michaels vs. Ted DiBiase Mid-South Wrestling * December 1984 Terry Taylor's Big Match against Ric Flair NWA World Heavyweight Championship Match Ric Flair vs. Terry Taylor New Orleans, LA * June 1, 1985 Disc 3 Muhammad Ali Mid-South Television Championship Match The Snowman vs. Jake Roberts New Orleans, LA * June 1, 1985 Ted DiBiase Becomes a Good Guy NWA World Heavyweight Championship Match Ric Flair vs. Ted DiBiase Mid-South Wrestling * November 15, 1985 Mid-South Goes National Rob Ricksteiner vs. Nick Patrick Power Pro Wrestling * August 3, 1986 The Bladerunners vs. John O'Reilly & Ken Massey Universal Wrestling Federation * March 1986 "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan UWF Heavyweight Championship Match Terry "Bam Bam" Gordy vs. "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan Universal Wrestling Federation * August 6, 1986 The Fabulous Freebirds Lumberjack Match Ted DiBiase & Dr. Death Steve Williams vs. Michael PS Hayes & Buddy Roberts Universal Wrestling Federation * August 31, 1986 Terry "Bam Bam" Gordy UWF Heavyweight Championship Match Terry "Bam Bam" Gordy vs. Dr. Death Steve Williams Universal Wrestling Federation * September 15, 1986 One Man Gang UWF Heavyweight Championship Match One Man Gang vs. Big Bubba Rogers Universal Wrestling Federation * June 1987 Steve "Dr. Death" Williams UWF Heavyweight Championship Match Steve "Dr. Death" Williams vs. Big Bubba Rogers Oklahoma City, OK * July 11, 1987 Images Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00001.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00002.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00003.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00004.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00005.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00006.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00007.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00008.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00009.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00010.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00011.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00012.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00013.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00014.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00015.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00016.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00017.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00018.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00019.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00020.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00021.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00022.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00023.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00024.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00025.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00026.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00027.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00028.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00029.jpg Legends of Mid-South Wrestling DVD.00030.jpg See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases External links * DVD at Amazon Category:DVD releases Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases